


Bonding

by Un_kn_0wn



Category: Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series - Jeff Kinney
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Bonding, Grinding, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Non-Con, Omorashi, PWP, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Riding, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Underage Sex, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Un_kn_0wn/pseuds/Un_kn_0wn
Summary: These are about the original castChap 1:they go to a water park. Great wolf lodge. It sound stupid but it makes sense. Before you go to the water area you go into the bathroom and they have showers. Rodrick and greg go into one togetherChap 2:rodrick chases greg with a vacuum. Basically rodrick makes him strip and and sticks his dick in the thingyChap 3:at night Greg goes into Rodricks room





	Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> No one ever writes any rodrick x greg fics so I finally thought of one

“Go clean up before you go onto the water slides.”

“Okay mom” 

Rodrick pulled me into one of the showers to ‘save time’ i think hes just going to try and drown me. Then he put me on his lap! Its not like we’re naked we’re wearing swimming trunks but still! I felt something poking me. He stuck one hand in my pants and the other on my nipples. “Ah!”

“Greg,are you alright?” Our dad called to me right in front of the curtian.   
“YeaH im f-fine just mm got soap in my eye.”   
“Be careful next time, im taking manny out to the pool.”

“O-okay” i listened until i could no longer hear his footsteps over the sound of the water.

“R-rodrick what are you doing, we’re brothers this is wrong.” He placed his chin on my shouldered and whispered in my ear “that wont stop me, just look at how exited you are, ive wanted this for a long time and i know you have to” hes right ive dreamt of this moment i want this really bad. “Im going to fuck you so hard that you piss yourself from the stimulation” 

“P-lease”

He pulled down my swimming trunks and bent me over. I feel something wet enter my hole,it moves around attempting to go deeper. “Oh god so good mm so good.” Its his tongue inside me, i feel so hot. 

“I think you’re ready for the real thing Greg~”  
He slowly entered me until i could feel his skin against mine. “I wish i could mark you up, all over your body but i cant do that, then everyone would know what you’ve done with your own brother.” He slams into me over and over, ive already came.   
Im a whimpering mess from the harsh thrusting.

“This is so much better than i ever imagined”

After a moment of sloppy thrusts he hits my spot as he cums in me i feel like cumming again but i end up peeing myself. “I told you id fuck you so hard you’d piss yourself.”

He helps me up, we rinse off and i out my swimming trunks on. He pulls me into a harsh kiss i feel like i cant breathe. “Lets go check out the water slides.” 

“O-okay”


End file.
